Choices, Decisions, Lies, Loves
by Lollie Lozzie
Summary: Harry is evil. Her parents are dead. Ron is missing. Ginny is dead. When Malfoy offers Hermione a deal will she take it? Her freedom is at stake. Will she play the game that could risk her life? Someone loves her but does she return their feelings?
1. Innocent Eyes

Choices, Decisions, Lies, Loves  
  
Innocent Eyes  
  
iDa da da da da da da da da da dai  
  
iSeems I'm lost in my reflectioni  
  
iDa da da da da da da da da da dai  
  
iFind a star for my directioni  
  
iDa da da da da da da da da da dai  
  
iFor the little girl insidei  
  
iMove on just hidei  
  
iDon't let me see mistakes and liesi  
  
iLet me keep my faith in innocent eyesi  
  
"I don't know!" I screamed, hysterical. "I don't know!"  
  
"Choose." Malfoy said coldly, "Now."  
  
I woke up in a sweat; I'd just had a bad dream.  
  
I breathed deeply and got dressed. It felt so real, I felt dizzy.  
  
I went down to the common room and sat in front of the fire in a squishy armchair, the fire had died down to embers and I watched the flickering light slowly fade away. The common room was quiet- no one was down here because of the time. It was blissfully quiet so I just sat to enjoy the undisturbed silence of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
I heard footsteps upstairs in one of the bedrooms but I couldn't tell which one. They were only light footsteps; it was probably someone getting a glass of water.  
  
I heard someone coming down the stairs and twisted my neck around to see Harry walk into the common room.  
  
"Harry." I whispered.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to me, he seemed so relaxed but yet different somehow.  
  
"Why are up?" he asked.  
  
I was taken aback at first; his voice was almost harsh when he spoke.  
  
"I had a bad dream," I whispered again, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." He said. "I dreamt about Voldemort again."  
  
His voice was different- it was colder, harsher and somewhat less good, or innocent.  
  
I went to ask him what about but he stopped me.  
  
"It doesn't matter- he's gone now." Harry said.  
  
"What?" I barley managed to say.  
  
"I killed him; me, Draco, his father and Snape that is."  
  
"You have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"He knows, he's dead too."  
  
My eyes opened wide, Dumbledore, dead?!  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is dead too."  
  
"And-" I whispered.  
  
"Snape escaped before we could catch him."  
  
Harry's voice had changed, he felt more powerful.  
  
I got up, backing away.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, frowning. "Why?"  
  
"Your- Your different."  
  
"No I'm not." He said, "This is me. You just haven't seen the real me before."  
  
I ran up to my room and found no one there.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
  
Harry burst in.  
  
"They all escaped, on brooms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of the Dark Lord." He said.  
  
"He's dead, you told me so."  
  
"Voldemort's dead, the Dark Lord, or should I say Lords, are not."  
  
I fell onto my bed and Harry waked swiftly out, not looking back. I had already worked out who he meant by 'we'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up and found Draco Malfoy leaning over me.  
  
"Hello mudblood."  
  
"Get the hell away from me." I screamed, running towards the door.  
  
"Now now Granger." He said, "I can't have you doing that."  
  
He pulled his wand out and yelled "IMPERIO!"  
  
I stopped; Draco's voice boomed though my now empty brain.  
  
I"Come here Granger."I  
  
I waked over to him obediently, my heart screaming at me to stop.  
  
"You know Granger," he whispered in my ear. "I could make you do anything you know."  
  
"Oh God," I thought, standing totally still. "Oh holy God!"  
  
He stepped away and surveyed me.  
  
"You know Granger, you're not half bad."  
  
He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, staring into my eyes. His eyes were a cold light blue; they were full of malice- and power.  
  
"I'm not going to though."  
  
He took the curse off me and sat down.  
  
I ran towards the door,  
  
"No, Granger."  
  
I stopped; he had hit me with the full body bind.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk."  
  
The body bind came off I looked around- the windows and doors were magicked shut.  
  
I sat down on Lavender's bed.  
  
"No, Granger, I insist, sit here." Malfoy said smirking. "IMPERIO!"  
  
I"Sit next to me Granger."I  
  
I obediently walked over to my bed and sat down next to Malfoy and he took the curse off.  
  
"Granger if you try anything, just remember I have my wand but you don't have yours."  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." He sneered. "You love sweet little innocent Harry."  
  
"No I don't." I said. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Malfoy laughed, "What's wrong with him?" he said, "Can't you tell?"  
  
He just looked at me, "He's like me now, he doesn't care about you or anyone else."  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're so innocent, just look at your eyes." He scoffed.  
  
Innocent eyes, I knew that from somewhere, maybe a song.  
  
"Why doesn't he?"  
  
"Why doesn't he-?"  
  
"Care."  
  
"All the Weasels are dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort killed them."  
  
He moved close to me and shuddered when he touched me.  
  
"What's wrong Granger?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want your greasy filthy hands touching me." I retorted.  
  
"You don't want my hands touching you!" Malfoy said. "You should be glad that I'm even going near you mudblood." He looked at me, "Though you are pretty." He observed.  
  
"Why are you here then?" I asked.  
  
"To make you a deal."  
  
***Hope you liked it!  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned them, I wish I owned them, Hey, maybe if I wish hard enough I'll get Heath Ledger:P I wish I owned Heath, I wish I owned Heath, :P  
  
Innocent Eyes is owned by the fantastic Delta Goodrem. Get better Delta! :)  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter the next one will be longer, the more you review and the longer the review is the quicker it's up ;)  
  
Luv yas  
  
Loza (hEAtH-LovER) 


	2. Holding On

Choices, Decisions, Lies, Loves  
  
Holding on  
  
I'm sitting here by myself  
  
But I don't want to feel this way  
  
I've been missing  
  
I've been missing your love  
  
There's never been nobody so good  
  
You're so special to me  
  
I'm not losing  
  
I'm not losing your love  
  
I always thought  
  
That I could do my own thing  
  
But I didn't know  
  
What your love would bring  
  
Since you came along  
  
Baby I've been holding on  
  
Since you came along  
  
Baby I've been holding on  
  
I was in one of the dungeons; it was cold and dark, and lifeless.  
  
Malfoy apparated next to me.  
  
"Come." He said.  
  
"I'm some dog you can order around like 'sit' and 'come' and 'stay'" I said spat out, disgusted.  
  
"You could of fooled me," Malfoy said, "Your so much of a bitch already."  
  
I got angry, I stood up and was about to go off at Malfoy in a huge way but he pointed his wand at me.  
  
"Come now."  
  
I followed him into what must be his room.  
  
He sat down on a bed and beckoned for me to sit next him.  
  
I sat, I was so afraid of him; he seemed so powerful.  
  
"Now, Granger." He said, "We have some things to discuss."  
  
"Get away from me." I said.  
  
"Granger that's not very nice."  
  
"I hate you," I said, "I hate you so much; I hate what you did to Harry."  
  
"I didn't do anything to Harry," Malfoy objected. "He is now one of the Dark Lords, I am the other."  
  
"Then why don't you just kill me?" I asked.  
  
"Because that wouldn't be any fun." He smirked, "We're going to play a little game first."  
  
"I thought you said you'd make me a deal."  
  
"The game is the deal."  
  
"What'll be then," I said sarcastically, "Twister or Cluedo?"  
  
"Not that kind of game," he said, "A different sort of game."  
  
He moved closer to me, "You know Granger, you are quite pretty and I can't just let you go so I thought instead of just making you my slave or something we could play a game where you could win back your freedom."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"One that Harry and I invented, it's quite simple really." He smiled at me, "What happens is Harry and I make doubles of ourselves- realistic talking walking doubles- and you spend two weeks with each real person and double."  
  
"What else?" I asked.  
  
"Well the doubles and the real people will be quite alike- at the end of the eight weeks you need to guess who is real."  
  
I stood up, "I'm not taking any of this shit!" I yelled, and made a break towards the door.  
  
"Ah Granger no." Malfoy said, "The doors are magicked shut, you can't get out."  
  
I stood still, I couldn't get out, I didn't have my wand, I was alone with Malfoy and I was probably going to die unless I played this stupid game.  
  
"Now Granger, what should we play for?" Malfoy said, "I think if you win, we set you free. But if you lose, you have to be our slave- forever."  
  
I shuddered, what if I lost? But then again if I didn't play then I'd be Malfoy's slave- I wanted to see Harry.  
  
"Fine." I agreed and Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I knew you'd come around." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cried myself to sleep- I'd been put by Malfoy in a room with a bed and bathroom but I couldn't escape.  
  
I let my tears flow- Ron was dead. Or missing. Or even both.  
  
I was stuck.  
  
I hate Malfoy! I hate him! Ron was gone- he didn't even care that my best friend was gone. Ron was always so sweet and although we fought I loved him- I wanted to be with him. Ron cared about me and what I cared about- he helped me even if he wasn't interested.  
  
Ron cared- he cared a lot. While Harry was always off saving the world Ron saved me from worrying.  
  
The worst time was when Harry saved the Philosopher's stone- Harry went forward through the flames and I went back to help Ron. Ron was just laying there on the cold stone- his head was bleeding and his hair was all messed up. When I first saw him I thought he was dead- his body so still and lifeless that I screamed and ran to him, my hair flying. I tripped and stumbled, cracking my leg on a chess piece but I didn't care- I just got up and ran to Ron. Ron was laying on the floor covered in dust and blood. He was laying face down and as I knelt down I saw fragments of the chess horse- an eye, lying forlorn amongst the rubble and a piece of a leg.  
  
I tried to turn Ron over and he let out this long moan so I stopped and just held his hand for a long time. I managed to turn him onto his back eventually and when I did I got a shock- his face was covered with blood from a wound on his head, his hair was mattered with blood too. He had a black eye that was almost completely shut and the other eye was bloodshot. His legs and arms were grazed and bleeding too but it was nothing compared to his face. His robes were ripped and he looked so bad but he still managed to look at me and whisper "'Mione." That became my nickname after that- only to Ron though. He always called me it when we were alone- Harry never even new.  
  
I threw myself on him and cried- "You're all right," I kept saying. Ron was shocked but glad- he was a bit surprised too. I helped him by ripping some of my robe and wrapping it round his head; we hobbled out of the chess room and collected a broom from the flying room. I got on at the front and help got on the back, holding my waist tightly.  
  
We managed to get Hedwig and send an owl to Professor Dumbledore then being found by Professor McGonagall and being taken to the hospitable wing.  
  
Harry was the hero and we got house points but from then on Ron called me 'Mione.  
  
He kissed me for the first time in fourth year. Harry had to go done to the Quidditch pitch for the tournament and no-one was in the common room but us and he sat next to me in an armchair and kissed me. He kissed me again over the summer- we were at Grimmald Place the whole time and apart from cleaning there was nothing to do. We weren't really 'going out' because there was nowhere to go but I guess we both took it for granted we were boyfriend and girlfriend but that we weren't going to tell anyone.  
  
Fred knew though- he apparated in Ron's room once. Ron told him that if he told anyone we'd tell Alicia Spinnet the colour of his underwear.  
  
I miss Ron so much- I cried and cried and cried. Was he really gone? I didn't know, Malfoy said all the Weasleys were dead- and I believed him for some reason.  
  
Ron was always there for me and he protected me- he even put up with my 'homework charts' and everything.  
  
I knew I was only 16 but I loved Ron- he made me feel special by just even smiling at me. Whenever I was near him I felt happy and beautiful.  
  
He always felt outdone by Harry and when he and I got Prefect he told me that no one ever noticed him because everyone knew Harry. We spent a lot of time together and I can still remember that Christmas at Grimmald Place.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Ron!" I giggled,  
  
"What?" Ron said spinning round, "What's wrong?  
  
"Nothing," I said still giggling, "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Oh really? It's nothing is it?" He said diving at me and pushing me backwards onto the bed.  
  
I lay there still giggling with him, then someone next door put some music on, and as we hear the first few beats of the song I pull Ron up and we start to dance.  
  
Ron twirls me around and we laugh as the artist sings.  
  
I don't get to see you that often But here we are again and it's Christmas time When you flirt you are relentless How I love to be defenceless Yeah once again you corner me Once again I do believe  
  
That I'd  
  
Never write a song about you All the same I play game Till your boyfriend looks so ah No I'd never write a song about you Cause it shows I think he knows That you've taken me over again  
  
Roll it back again to the beginning You roll up in my grill And it's Halloween You think you're cute without your costume And you caught me in the fog room You say you don't like my attitude I bet your boyfriend thinks it's rude  
  
I'd  
  
Never write a song about you All the same I play game Till your boyfriend looks so ah No I'd never write a song about you Cause it shows I think he knows That you've taken me over again  
  
You don't seem to like my new girlfriend So now it's not the same Cause I won't play your game And you say it doesn't matter But you hold on me and shatter So once again you corner me And once again I do believe  
  
That I'd  
  
Never write a song about you Never write a song about you Never write a song about you Never write a song about you  
  
Cause I'd  
  
Never write a song about you All the same I play your game Till your boyfriend looks so ah No I'd never write a song about you Cause it shows I think he knows That you've taken me over again  
  
We continue to dance and Ron sweeps me down close top the floor on one leg like the ballroom dancers do. My hair is touching the floorboards and Ron pulls me up.  
  
I hear a twinkle and look up, mistletoe is hanging there.  
  
"That wasn't there a second ago." I say.  
  
"It's magical appearing mistletoe." Ron says.  
  
He kisses me and then we dance again as the person next door plays the song again.  
  
"I love you." I whisper.  
  
"I love you too." He replies.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
I cry again, where is Ron? I love him.  
  
I want Ron to hear me,  
  
"Baby, I'm holding on." I whisper.  
  
***REVIEW!!! NOW!!! Well read this first but then REVIEW!! Ok?  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned them, I wish I owned them, Hey, maybe if I wish hard enough I'll get Heath Ledger:P I wish I owned Heath, I wish I owned Heath, :P  
  
The song at the start 'Holding On' is by (Don't roll your eyes) Bardot.  
  
The other song 'I'd never write a song about you' is by Wheatus.  
  
I was looking through all my old cds for songs and thought that Holding was a good choice. If you have any suggestions for songs please email the name of the song, the artist, and the lyrics if you can get them. My email is heath_lover001@yahoo.com.au.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Luv yas  
  
Loza (hEAtH-LovER) 


	3. Complicated

Choices, Decisions, Lies, Loves  
  
Complicated  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're driving in your car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one, but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd ya have to go and make things so complicated  
  
See the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this  
  
And your fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn it into  
  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find ya fake it.  
  
"What?" I said sleepily, I had been jolted awake by a voice in my ear. Draco Malfoy was leaning over me and saying something in my ear.  
  
"Come on," Malfoy hissed in my ear, "Get up!"  
  
"Wha?" I said, still trying to open my eyes.  
  
"Get up, now." Malfoy said, "And get ready."  
  
He walked swiftly out, closing the door on his way out.  
  
I got up and got dressed. I didn't have any clothes with me but found a closet full clothing and rifled through it. All the clothes I could find were revealing and tight, I didn't want to be near Malfoy in anything like that; he gave me the creeps already. The only thing I could find was an oversized jumper and baggy pair of jeans, so I put them on. I left my hair; I'm going out of my way to look nice for Malfoy.  
  
I went to open the door but felt a jerk behind my bellybutton which meant one thing- the doorhandle was a portkey.  
  
I arrived in a bedroom- it was decorated in green and Malfoy was lying on the bed so it must be his room. He glanced up from the book, "Oh, you're here," he smirked. "Mudblood."  
  
He knew it would infuriate me, and he was right. The only thought that kept me from throwing myself at him and trying to rip his head off was Ron.  
  
He got up and walked over to me, I could tell he was pissed off about my clothes.  
  
He yelled for someone, I couldn't hear the name but it sounded like 'Perry', the door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in, smiling sweetly at Malfoy but throwing me a look of deepest loathing.  
  
"Pansy," Malfoy said, "I feel Miss Granger is dressed inappropriately for our meeting with the Dark Lord, I also feel that she needs something done with her hair. Could you help me?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord." Pansy said, bowing deeply. She walked to a door at the other side of the room and beckoned me, stood still.  
  
"Granger, go with Pansy." I saw power as I looked into his eyes; power, greed and something else, was it, lust?  
  
I went to Pansy and she opened the door, letting me go inside first.  
  
I had stepped into a beautiful bathroom; the colours were silver and green- Slytherin colours but it still looked amazing.  
  
The bath was deep and looked like a swimming pool, the mirror was surrounded by jewels, and the paintings were extravagant.  
  
There was already a pile of clothes folded neatly on the floor, Pansy started going through them until she found what she wanted, she held them up to me and pointed for me to get changed behind a changing curtain.  
  
I went behind the curtain and got changed. Pansy had chosen a pleated denim mini skirt and green short, tight fitting top. I put them on grudgingly and walked out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Malfoy'll like it." Pansy said shortly when she saw me.  
  
"Why do you call him Malfoy?" I asked, "I thought you were a friend of his."  
  
She laughed, "Oh yeah, a great friend."  
  
"What? You were being so nice to him."  
  
"You've got a lot to learn Granger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate Malfoy with all my heart and he knows it, but unless I want to die I have to do stuff for him. You should be nice to him too or he'll kill you- the only reason you're not dead is that he thinks you're pretty."  
  
I shuddered, Malfoy, think I'm pretty? I didn't think so, but maybe he did. Pansy fixed my hair; she put in the same stuff I used when I went to the Yule Ball with Krum. It seemed like so long ago now. I didn't want to think about it though; the Yule Ball would only remind me of Ron, and how he hated Krum because of me.  
  
Pansy put make-up on me, just some mascara and eyeliner and lip-gloss but it made me look nice and I didn't want to look nice for Malfoy.  
  
"You better go out there now," Pansy said, "He'll be waiting."  
  
I walked out, Malfoy was waiting for me, he was sitting on his bed and a faint smile- or was it a smirk- came onto his face when I stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
When I walked out he got up off his bed again, he walked over to me and ran a finger down my bare arm.  
  
"Now that's better Granger."  
  
He was so evil- I didn't want to push luck though after what Pansy said.  
  
"Let's go mudblood."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold, we were at Hogwarts and a chilly breeze was blowing into the entrance hall. Hogwarts looked nothing like what it had before; it looked, well, abandoned.  
  
Someone appeared in a dark corner of the hall, I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark but I assumed it was Harry. He stood there and I felt his presence, it was like some force had entered the room. It was strange but that was how it felt around Malfoy too. I shuddered; I felt cold, Malfoy had given me a jacket but it didn't do much. I stood there shivering while the Malfoy and the cloaked figure just stared at each other.  
  
They both gave a nod and Malfoy grabbed me. He said quietly in my ear, "Granger come, and behave. If you don't do what I say I'll have to curse you."  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to a painting of a horse, he picked a flower and the portrait opened to reveal a passageway. It was lit by torches and as went walked along it I noticed lots of spiders which reminded me instantly of Ron; he always hated spiders. I felt a pang of sadness and tried to put Ron out of my mind as I was not going to be seen crying in front of Malfoy.  
  
We got to a door and Malfoy opened it, we stepped inside the room.  
  
There were chairs and a small flickering fire, much like that same one I'd been staring at the night Harry had seen me. . .  
  
Malfoy sat down on a lounge chair, jerking me down next to him. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"So, you're here."  
  
"Yes." Malfoy replied.  
  
"The girl as well?"  
  
"Yes, she's here."  
  
"She's not. . .She's not, spoiled?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Harry turned on me, his eyes burning with passion, rage, power, greed, obsession, hate and revenge. He was not the boy I new, who was a hero for the good and the protector of the innocent. He had changed so much.  
  
"How has your stay with Draco been?" he asked, and his eyes narrowed. "He did treat you well?"  
  
I merely nodded; I didn't want to speak to him.  
  
"So, we are here."  
  
Harry looked at me, his piercing stare made me look up.  
  
"We all know why we are here."  
  
He looked once again at me but this time I did not look at him but instead stared fixatedly at Malfoy.  
  
He stepped forward and his body was nearly touching hers; he moved his hand up to her face and moved it towards his. He stroked her cheek, he longed for her to understand- for her to be like him. But somehow he knew she'd never change; she'd always cling on to the hope that good would triumph over evil.  
  
"Speak."  
  
Still I stood there, silent. Harry got angry and stepped away, opening a door on the other side of the room.  
  
I gasped; there stood two identical copies of Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"Harry," I whispered.  
  
He turned around, "So now you decide to speak." He walked up closer to me as before. "You will call me and Draco either 'Dark Lord' or 'The Dark One' alright?"  
  
I nodded and he turned and tapped the two copies with his wand, as they came to life and Harry was busy with them Malfoy silently crept up behind me, whispering in my ear.  
  
"I'd be careful," he voice said warningly, as if he was almost afraid.  
  
Malfoy, afraid? As if. Malfoy never got afraid he just stood there jeering whenever anything happened, like at the triwizard tournament.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"So, how long do think it'll be before they have to carry Potter out in pieces? I'm betting less than 20 minutes." He taunted me, turning around in his seat in front of mine.  
  
My fingernails were digging into Ron's arm, "Calm down 'Mione," he said, "Harry'll be alright."  
  
"What's wrong mudblood? 'Fraid that your boyfriend won't live?" he mocked, "We can't hope that much."  
  
"Ignore him," muttered Ginny next to me, "Ignore him."  
  
"Oh, so now a weasel is telling you what to do!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." I said through gritted teeth, "Shut up!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll curse you Ferret boy!"  
  
Malfoy's pale cheeks turned a pinkish colour and shut up, then turned around. We waited and waited, before long we heard a scream that sounded like the girl that Ron liked.  
  
Everyone was looking puzzled and then Professor McGonagall came out with her, a charm making her hover above the ground.  
  
Everyone looked frightened, and even more so when more screams punctured the night's air and red sparks were sent up.  
  
Krum was brought out this time and was taken to the hospitable wing, like the girl. I gasped when I saw him lying unconscious on a stretcher.  
  
After what seemed like hours Harry appeared on the lawn clutching Cedric's body. People were screaming everywhere, running and crying.  
  
I screamed and Ron and Ginny yelled out too. I tore through the crowd but McGonagall wouldn't let me through.  
  
Malfoy stood there, next to me.  
  
"Your boyfriend is dead mudblood."  
  
I slapped him then, for the second time; the first was in third year.  
  
He just stood there, looking stunned.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Malfoy was still standing there.  
  
"That hurt when you slapped me." he whispered.  
  
I gasped, how did he know?  
  
"I am a skilled at Legilimency, Granger, highly skilled."  
  
Oh my God! He is? Shit, shit, shit.  
  
He moved away as Harry turned around.  
  
"They are ready," he said.  
  
He just stood there, looking at me. What the hell was he doin. . . AHHHH!  
  
A sudden flash of light and spinning feeling came over me.  
  
I was in a bedroom, on a beautiful four poster bed decorated in GREEN! Wait a sec! I took a good look around, this was Malfoy's bedroom!  
  
Then the guy himself apparated on the bed next to me.  
  
Well actually I didn't know if he really was Malfoy or just a copy.  
  
"Hey Granger."  
  
As he lay back and put his arm around me I shuddered.  
  
"Now mudblood."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"Who says you can tell me what to do? You don't even have your wand!" he mocked, smiling at me. "So, what do you want to tonight?"  
  
This was not Malfoy! Not at all. After five minutes with 'Malfoy' I already knew that. This was going to be easy. . .  
  
***Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to make a Draco/Hermione website soon but my computer is down and I'm uploading this at my Grandma's ASAP (Today is Wednesday the 17th!) Today was my last day of skool for this year! GO LOZA IT'S YOUR B-DAY, WE'RE GONNA PARTY, LIKE IT'S YOUR B-DAY! (it wasn't really my birthday, LOL!)  
  
You know what I want for Chrissy? Tom Felton in a box! And Kevin Clark! (if you do not know who Kevin Clark is see 'School of Rock' it's a movie with Jack Black and Kevin is the really hot drummer.) And Heath Ledger! And Orlando Bloom! And Johnny Depp! But mostly Tom 'because he's mine honeys.  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone. I've been away for forever! I know. I have no excuse, but I'm reposting all my stories- with new material- on my new account, wayconfuzled. There's also some stuff I've never posted before, so head over there and read away!

Heath-Lover


End file.
